Every Parent's Worst Fear
by WWWLover
Summary: Shawn experiences one of every parent's worst fears. One that could change his life forever! Please Read and Review.  Rated T just in case! :
1. Your Daughter Just Fell Into a Coma

"Every Parent's Worst Fear"

Based on "Psych"

Shawn Spencer sat in the Intensive Care Unit of the Santa Barbara Hospital. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours even though it had only been forty minutes.

His best friend, Burton Guster, was there with him. Shawn's father, Henry Spencer, was on his way. Shawn's friends from the SBPD, Chief Karen Vick, Juliet O'Hara, and (even though they would never admit it) Head Detective Carlton Lassiter were busy putting the kidnapper behind bars. They were going to be down later as well.

"God! What's taking so long?" exclaimed Shawn as he got up and looked down the hall "Shawn, please" said Gus "Sit down" "How can I just sit there calmly?" asked Shawn as he turned to face Gus "She's in there…hurt…I couldn't do anything…"

Gus looked at Shawn and saw his best friend's eyes fill with tears. "No one could do anything" he said "No one could have expected Jennifer's brother to do what he did. No one could have stopped it from happening!"

"I could have!" yelled Shawn

Just then the doctor walked up behind Shawn and Gus. "Mr. Spencer" he said. Shawn turned around. "Yes. Is she ok? Can I go see her?" "We stitched up all of the cuts" said the doctor "But…" "But what?" asked Shawn. The doctor looked at him for a second. "Your daughter just fell into a coma"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn had to steady himself up against the wall. "What room is she in?" he asked in a shaky voice "245" replied the doctor.

Shawn walked down to the room. Gus decided to let Shawn have some time alone with Olivia, even if she couldn't respond to anything he did or said.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn walked slowly up to Olivia's bedside. Her face and arms were practically covered in stitches. He moved some of her dark, brown hair out of her face and behind her ear.

His eyes filled with tears again. This time, they started rolling down his cheeks. He knelt down next to the bed, laid his head on Olivia's unconscious body and started crying.

"Liv…" he said in between sobs "Please... don't die! I love you too much!"

* * *

**_Ok...I know this goes totally against what I said in "Dancing Through Life"...but I really wanted to post this. Just as a warning, this story is going to be a bit more serious. Please Read and Review!! But, don't forget, I'm still not posting the last chapter of "Dancing Through Life" until I get 3 - 4 reviews for that story!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	2. Children Change Everything

_**Flashback**_

Olivia Spencer anxiously watched the clock. 2 minutes and 59 seconds until the weekend. 2 minutes and 59 seconds until she, Shawn, and Henry went up to the lake for the weekend.

Why Shawn had agreed to go with Henry and Olivia was something that she couldn't understand. Shawn never seemed like a "let's go camping" type of guy.

But she didn't care. In fact, she was happy that Shawn was going. Maybe he and Henry could learn to get along. Maybe whatever happened between them would get resolved.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Max Daniels winced as he got out of his car and saw all of the children running to their parents in anticipation for the weekend. He hated children. He absolutely hated children. Especially, Olivia Spencer.

He didn't always hate Olivia. In fact, at one point, they were really close. Almost like father and daughter. But things had happened and Max had changed.

Max was almost regretting what he was about to do. After all, Olivia was family. She was his niece. But, he knew that he had to do what he was about to do.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia sprinted out of the school, expecting to find Shawn waiting for her. But instead, she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Max!" she said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug "What are you doing here? I thought that you were down in New México?" "I was" said Max as he pulled away to look at his niece "I'm here for a visit"

"Where's Dad?" Olivia asked "Dad?" said Max, confused. Last he had heard Jennifer had custody of Olivia.

"Dad sent me to get you" Max continued "He thought that it would be a good surprise" "Oh" said Olivia "Are you coming camping with us?" "Camping?" said Max "No. No, I'm not going camping"

Max opened the car door and Olivia climbed inside. He closed the door and let out a sigh. Finding his sister was going to be harder than he thought.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn Spencer was just about to head out the door to pick Olivia up from school when the phone rang. He turned back and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said "Mr. Spencer, this is Principal Waters from Olivia's school" "Is something wrong?" asked Shawn "Yes" replied Principal Waters "A member of our faculty saw Olivia get into the car of a man we did not recognize. By the time they had gotten outside, the car had driven away. She seemed to know who he was and was excited to see him"

"What did he look like?" asked Shawn "Dark brown hair and very tall" replied Principal Waters "Shit!" whispered Shawn "Thank you, I can take it from here" "You're very welcome, Mr. Spencer"

And with that, Shawn raced out of his apartment and to the Santa Barbara Police Department.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Uncle Max, where are we going?" Olivia asked "This place is a dump!" Max didn't respond. He stopped the car and got out. Olivia was immediately overcome with fear. Why was her uncle acting so strange all of a sudden?

The door opened and a gun was thrust inside. "Get out of the car!" yelled Max. Olivia immediately got out of the car. Max shoved her and said "Get moving!" with the gun still pointed to her head. Olivia started walking towards the old, abandoned building.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Max had done a good job picking this place out. Everyone in the Santa Barbara area had forgotten that it existed. It had been an old factory of some sort that just sort of…disappeared into history.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

_**Present Time**_

Gus and Henry quietly walked up to Olivia's hospital room. They peeked inside and saw Shawn crying over Olivia's unconscious body.

Henry walked up to Shawn and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Shawn looked up, saw his father, and quickly wiped away his tears. "In situations like this, crying is appropriate" Henry said as Shawn stood up. "You always told me never to cry" replied Shawn "To take things like a man"

"Children change everything" said Henry.

* * *

**_Here's a new chapter!! Hope that you like it!! Please Read and Review!!!!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	3. Demands and Deadlines

_**Flashback**_

Olivia winced as Max pulled her arms behind her back and tied a rope around her wrists. Her arms were not meant to be moved _all_ the way behind her back.

"Uncle Max, why are you doing this?" Olivia asked "What's wrong?" "I need to find your mother, that's what's wrong" replied Max "Then why don't you just ask?" asked Olivia "I would gladly tell you where she is!"

"But, I've learned not to trust anyone" replied Max "Including family. So, I need to use you to lure your mother here"

"But, Mom doesn't care about me anymore!" exclaimed Olivia "She could care less whether I live or die! Why do you think my Dad gained custody of me?"

"That's another thing that I don't understand" said Max "Why they would ever let you go to Shawn Spencer, of all people!" "He's better than my mother!" said Olivia

Max looked at Olivia. "Fine! Tell me where your mother is!" he yelled "Now!" "Fine!" said Olivia "She's in jail! She was arrested for stealing the 5 million dollars!" "Arrested?!" exclaimed Max "I might have known that she would go and do something stupid like that!"

"Wait" said Olivia "You were in on the scam, weren't you? That's why we didn't hear from you after Mom supposedly 'died'! You were in on the scam!"

"It was my idea!" exclaimed Max "But your mother was the only one crafty enough to actually get the job done! I know nothing about being a bad guy!" "Well, you did a pretty good job at kidnapping me!" said Olivia "Tricking me! Making me think that you were the uncle I knew growing up! The uncle who treated me as if I was his own daughter!"

Max looked at Olivia for a moment. For a brief moment, Max was regretting kidnapping Olivia. "You're sure that she's in jail?" he said "Yes" said Olivia "I sent her there at the custody trial!"

Max brought his hand up and slapped it across Olivia's face. A huge, deep cut was now on Olivia's cheek. Blood was going into her mouth as she tried to catch her breath from the shock of Max hitting her. Olivia noticed a ring on Max's hand. That was what caused the cut.

"What was that for?" asked Olivia "Because of you, I won't be able to get my half of the money!" exclaimed Max "Now, I have to figure out another way to get the money!"

He paused for a moment and smiled. "I know!" said Max "I'll hold you for a very, very high ransom!"

Max grabbed Olivia's phone out of her pocket and started going through her contacts. "Ah! Here we are!" he said "I will now call your father and tell him my demands and deadlines!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. She really wanted to have a vision right at that moment. She really wanted to know if she was going to make it out of this alive!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn had not slept in hours, since he had been at the Santa Barbara Police Department dealing with the whole kidnapping crisis. Henry and Gus had been called as soon as Shawn had told Chief Vick, Juliet, and Lassiter about the kidnapping. They had been by Shawn's side the entire time.

Henry had really tried to get his son to go home and get some sleep, but Shawn refused. He felt that he needed to stay, in case something happens. Henry understood.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn was dozing in a chair when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He almost dropped the phone when he saw who it was.

"What?" asked Gus, who was in a chair next to him "Who is it?" "It's Olivia" said Shawn "I'm going to go get everyone!" said Gus. He quickly got out of the chair and ran out of the room.

Shawn answered phone and took a deep breath. "Hello?" he said "Shawn!" said a familiar voice "Haven't talked to you in a while!" "Max?!" exclaimed Shawn "You're the one who took Olivia?!" "And who better to take her than her own uncle?" replied Max

"What have you done with her?" asked Shawn. He looked up and saw everyone walking in behind Gus. He motioned for them to be quiet. "Oh! She's fine!" said Max "Aren't you Olivia?"

The next thing that Shawn heard was moaning. "She doesn't sound fine!" exclaimed Shawn "Oh, she's just being dramatic!" said Max "But, tasting her own blood could have made her sick"

"Tasting her own blood?!" exclaimed Shawn. Chief Vick ran out of the room and told everyone to double their efforts in finding Olivia. "Now," said Max "Here's what you have to do if you ever want to see your precious daughter again"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn put his head in his hands as he listened to Max's demands. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

_**Present Time**_

Juliet and Lassiter walked down the hallway of the hospital. They met up with Henry and Gus just outside of Olivia's hospital room. Henry and Gus told them about Olivia falling into the coma. Lassiter looked away and Juliet covered her mouth with her hands. She slowly walked into the hospital room.

Shawn was sitting in a chair, staring at Olivia, and holding her hand. Juliet walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. Shawn looked up. Juliet bent down to give Shawn a hug. "Don't worry" she said "She'll make it"

* * *

**_Ok. Here's a new chapter. Hope that you like it. I'm still trying to organize my ideas for this story, so this chapter might not be that good, but of course, that's for you to decide:) LOL!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. Closer to Finding Her and Hope

_**Flashback**_

"$3.5 million dollars?" said Olivia "You actually expect him to give you $3.5 million dollars? No one has that kind of money to just give away! Except maybe movie stars and business tycoons! You have to be insane!"

"You're the reason that I don't get my half of the money, aren't you?" said Max. Olivia nodded. She moved her wrists a little bit and noticed that the knot keeping them together was coming loose. She looked at Max, who was eating his lunch, and started untying the knot. She might have just found her chance to try and escape!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Chief Vick finally ordered that Shawn go home and get some rest. After some more arguments, Gus brought a reluctant Shawn home, leaving Shawn's bike at the station, since he couldn't fit it in his car.

Juliet watched as Shawn walked out of the station with Gus. She had never seen her boyfriend like this before, even before Olivia came into the picture just over 2 years before. Shawn was still getting used to being a father. He shouldn't be going through this torment and torture, knowing that his only daughter, the only part of his family that he's ever loved (except maybe his mother), is in grave danger.

Chief Vick came up behind Juliet and also watched Shawn leave with Gus. "Don't worry" she said to Juliet "We'll get her back". Juliet looked up at Chief Vick, smiled, and went back to work.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn had finally convinced Gus to go home after a half an hour of Shawn telling Gus that he'll be fine. Gus had told him to call him if he needed anything, at any time.

Shawn walked down to Olivia's room after Gus had left. He smiled when he saw a picture on Olivia's desk of himself, Olivia, Gus, and Juliet at the "You Got the Moves" finale. In the picture, they had just finished their dance and were posing and smiling.

Shawn put the picture down and sat down on Olivia's bed. A strong hatred came over him. How was he supposed to get $3.5 million dollars by the end of the week? Where was he going to get that kind of money?

Shawn came out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the name. It was Olivia again.

He quickly answered the phone. "Hello?" he said "Dad! You have to help me! I don't have much time before Uncle Max wakes up!" "Liv!" exclaimed Shawn, as he ran out of his apartment, onto the street and towards the SBPD "Where are you? Are you OK?" "Aside from not eating in 48 hours, the cut on my cheek, and the cuts on my arms?" replied Olivia sarcastically "Oh yeah! I'm great! Listen, I'm at the old abandoned…" She stopped short.

"Liv!" exclaimed Shawn "Olivia!" He heard a blood curdling scream and then something falling to the floor. "Olivia!!!" screamed Shawn "Don't forget, Spencer!" said Max, who had taken the phone from Olivia "Friday!"

The phone went dead. Shawn closed his phone and raced down the street. He had to get to the SBPD right away.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

_**Present Time**_

The next day, doctors told Shawn that Olivia was making some improvements. During the night, she had moved a little bit, moaned, and then fell back into unconsciousness. The doctors thought that she would make it after all.

Shawn immediately called Gus and Juliet and told them how Olivia was making progress. He also called Henry and told him the good news. And then Henry said something that had never occurred to him before.

"Is she still going to be a psychic?"

* * *

**_Ok...here's a new chapter. Just to let everyone know, I don't know if you can actually come out of a coma for a minute then go back into a coma, so I'm kind of making that part up! LOL! Hope that you like the chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	5. Rescuing Olivia

_**Flashback**_

Shawn raced down the street and to the Santa Barbara Police Department.

"Shawn!" exclaimed Juliet "What are you doing here?" "I talked to her!" replied an out of breath Shawn "She called me! She's at some old abandoned place!" "What abandoned place?" asked Juliet "I don't know" said Shawn "Max knocked her out before she had a chance to tell me!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia woke up 3 hours after Max had hit her over the head. Her head was pounding. She found herself tied to the chair again, except this time with a tighter knot.

"So!" said Max "You thought that you could get away from me, did you? Well, it isn't going to happen!" "I figured that much out when you hit me over the head" replied Olivia "But at least I gave my Dad a clue as to where I am, even if it's not very good!"

"They'll never find you!" exclaimed Max "The only way that they will get you back is if they give me the money in 3 days!"

Max turned away and continued cleaning his gun. Olivia was immediately over come with another wave of fear. Max had hit her over the head. She had not had a vision in 48 hours. Did she lose her psychic abilities?

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Shawn, does Olivia's phone have some sort of tracking system?" asked Lassiter "You know, so parents can find out where there children are at any time?" "I think so" replied Shawn "Why?"

"Well, we could track the phone and see where the phone is" replied Juliet "And once we find out where the phone is, we'll find out where Olivia is!"

Shawn got his phone back out of his pocket and started pressing buttons. When he couldn't come up with any results, he handed the phone to Lassiter and Juliet.

"I got it!" exclaimed Lassiter "She's at the old, abandoned rope factory on the outskirts of town!" Lassiter handed the phone back to Shawn.

Chief Vick, Juliet, Lassiter, Shawn, and many other police officers ran out of the SBPD and into the squad cars. Shawn quickly called Gus, told him what was going on, asked him to call Henry, and got onto his bike and followed the squad cars to the abandoned rope factory.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia did not feel good at all. She felt like she was going to pass out at any moment. Max didn't seem to care. But, Olivia didn't expect him to care.

She perked her head up when she heard sirens. Max quickly stood up and looked out the window. "Shit!" he said as he went over to untie Olivia "The cops are here! How did they find this place?" "Oh, I don't know" said Olivia sarcastically "Police technology is so advanced these days…"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Max "I've had enough of your sarcasm! Come on! We have to get out of sight!" Olivia stood up and staggered. Her head felt really funny. Everything was spinning. She couldn't see straight. _How hard did he hit me?_ Olivia thought to herself

Max rolled his eyes and quickly dragged Olivia up the stairs. But, just as they got to the top of the stairs, the door opened and 10 police officers, Lassiter, Juliet, and Shawn, were standing in the doorway. Guns were trained on Max.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia could not see anything. Everything was blurry. She could hear Shawn yelling to her, but she couldn't yell back. Max had covered her mouth and put a gun to her head.

"Let the girl go!" yelled Lassiter "She didn't so anything to you! Let her go!" "Not until I get my money!" yelled Max "The only thing that you'll be getting is a nice jail cell!" replied Chief Vick "Let her go!"

Just then, Olivia slipped out of Max's grasp and collapsed to the ground. Max took off in the opposite direction, down the second floor hallway, not knowing what else to do. Chief Vick and Lassiter ran after him. Juliet and Shawn ran to Olivia.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was as white as a ghost. Shawn gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly. "Liv!" exclaimed Shawn "Liv! Wake up!" Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "Dad…" she said softly "Yeah" said Shawn "It's me! You're safe now!" A smile crossed Olivia's lips. Then, her eyes closed again.

"Shawn, get Olivia to the hospital" said Juliet "The ambulance is outside. We'll deal with Max!" "Thanks, Jules!" said Shawn as he stood up with Olivia in his arms. Juliet gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off down the hallway.

* * *

**_Ok, here's a new chapter! Hope that you like it! Please Read and Review! _**

**_The Concluding Chapter is next! _**


	6. The Super Sleuth In Training is Back!

_**Present Time**_

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around. How did she get to the hospital? The last thing that she remembered was looking into Shawn's eyes, knowing that she was safe. He must have brought her here.

Her head didn't hurt anymore. She was still worried about not having any visions. But, who knows. Now that her head didn't hurt anymore, her visions might come back.

Olivia looked at her arms and hands. There were many, very faint scars all over her arms and hands. Olivia noticed some random dots around the scars. The cuts must have had to be stitched up. The doctors must have taken the stitches out that morning.

Olivia slowly brought her hand up to her cheek. She touched the cut where Max had hit her. The stitches were still there. Olivia knew immediately that the cut on her cheek will heal and turn into a scar, but the scar would never go away. She knew that she will have that scar for the rest of her life. Fortunately, the cut only ran from the bottom of her eye to the end of her nose. So, it wasn't very big.

Surprisingly, Olivia didn't feel tired or out of energy, as would be expected after being in a coma for two days. In fact, she was downright hyper.

Olivia pushed herself into a sitting position in the bed and looked over at the sleeping figure in the chair across the room. Shawn was sleeping peacefully. "Aw! How sweet!" said Olivia. She got a tissue out of the tissue box that was on a table next to her bed.

She rolled the tissue up into a ball and threw it at Shawn. "Wake up, Dad!" she said as the tissue ball flew across the room and hit Shawn in the face. He jerked awake and looked around the room, trying to figure out who had hit him.

Shawn looked over at the bed and saw Olivia waving at him. He quickly got out of the chair and headed over to the bed. "Oh my God!" he said "You're awake!" "Yep!" smiled Olivia "Are you OK?" asked Shawn "Yeah!" said Olivia "I feeling much better! My head doesn't hurt anymore!"

"I thought that I had lost you!" said Shawn "I know" said Olivia "I thought that I had lost you too!"

Olivia started staring off into space. When she snapped out of it, she smiled at Shawn. "You're phone's going to ring in 2 seconds and it's going to be Juliet and Gus at the SBPD, but you're not going to tell them about me coming out of the coma because I want to keep it as a surprise"

Shawn looked at Olivia and smiled as his phone rang. "You still have it!" he said "That's one thing that even a hard hit on the head can't take away from me!" said Olivia.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was allowed to leave the hospital a day later. The first place that she wanted to go was the SBPD. She wanted to see everyone before she went home.

As Olivia and Shawn walked into the SBPD, everyone started clapping and cheering. Shawn had not told anyone that Olivia had come out of the coma.

Olivia smiled and waved to everyone as she walked by. Confused about the commotion outside, Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, Chief Vick, and Henry, who had been waiting in Chief Vick's office since Shawn had told them to meet him there, walked out of Chief Vick's office to find out what was going on.

They saw Olivia running towards them, with Shawn close behind. Olivia gave each of them, including Lassiter and Henry, a huge hug. "I missed you guys so much!" she said "We missed you too, Olivia" said Juliet "Glad to have you back" said Gus "Glad to be back" said Olivia "Any new cases to work on?"

Everyone started laughing. They were really glad to have Olivia back. But, no one was happier than Shawn.

Henry walked over to Shawn. "So" he said "She's back!" "Yeah" said Shawn "And I've learned a very important thing from this experience" "And what's that?" asked Henry, interested in what his son had to say "I'm never going to be late picking Olivia up from school again!" Shawn said with a smile.

The End

2007

* * *

**_Ok. Here's the end! Hope that you like it! Please Read and Review! I'm working on a Christmas one that all Shules fans will downright love so...don't forget to Read and Review!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_WWWLover_**


End file.
